biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Cyanopica cyanus
|tekstas1=Azijinė mėlynoji šarka |tekstas2= |tekstas3= |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Cyanopica cyanus |video= }} , (Passeriformes) būrio (Corvidae) šeimos (Cyanopica) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Kūno ilgis yra 34-35 cm, uodegos ilgis 19-20 cm, svoris 65-75 g. Išvaizda šiek tiek primena šarką (Pica pica), tik kūnas yra šiek tiek lieknesnis, o jos snapas ir kojos proporcingai mažesnis ir labiau lieknas. Kūno plunksnos yra šviesiai pilkos spalvos, rožinė pilka papilvė, galvos paviršiaus juoda su metalo blizgesiu. Gerklės balta. Sparnai ir uodega mėlyna-žalia. Jauni paukščiai daugiau rusvos ir juodos galvos plunksnomis su marmuro raštu. Kojos ir snapas pilkas. Biologija Labai dažnai laikosi būreliais iki 70 paukščių. Didelės grupės susidaro po perėjimo ir maitinimosi per visą žiemą. Gyvena miškuose, bet randamos ir atvirose vietose, kur auga pavieniai medžiai. Niekada nenuskrenda toliau nuo medžių, nes juose randa prieglobstį pavojaus atveju. Tai triukšmingas paukštis, kuris visada kelia triukšmą ir šūksnius. Naktį susirenka į didelius pulkus ir būna per visą naktį, gali būti iki 100 paukščių ar daugiau. Labai socialinis paukštis, kuris apsaugo ne tik savo šeimą, bet ir kitų rūšių paukščius. Lizdą suka kolonijomis. Vidus išklotas žievėmis, popieriumi, audinių gabaliukais. Lizdą suka abu nariai, 3-15 m aukštyje nuo žemės. Pats lizdo įrengimas užtrunka iki 15 dienų. Koloniją apjungia apie 14 porų. Senais lizdais nesinaudoja, todėl suka naują. Kiaušinius deda birželio mėn. Dėtyje 5-6 kiaušiniai. Jie yra šviesiai pilki, išmarginti žaliomis arba raudonomis dėmelėmis. Peri 17 dienų tik patelės. Kas pusvalandį patinai atneša maisto ir išvalo lizdą nuo išmatų. Abu tėvai šeria jauniklius, apie 5-6 kartus per valandą. Ištikus pavojui jaunikliai nutyla ir prisiploja prie lizdo dugno. Paukščiai agresyviai puola besiartinančius prie lizdo, net ir žmones. Maždaug 17 dienų jaunikliai dar laikosi netoli lizdo, abu tėvai juos šeria. Tik po 4-5 mėnesių jaunikliai tampa panašūs į tėvus. Mityba Visaėdis,lesa ąžuolo giles ir pušų sėklas, taip pat varles, mažus įvairius roplis, mėsos dvėselieną, vabzdžius ir jų lervas, vaisius ir uogas. Taip pat ieško ir netoli žmogaus atliekų, ypač žiemos metu. Maisto ieško ant žemės, skrydžio metu gaudo vabzdžius. Paplitimas Gyvena Azijos rytinėje dalyje: Kinijoje, Korėjoje, Japonijoje ir Mongolijos šiaurėje. Mėgsta spygliuočių ir mišrius miškus, parkų, slėnius ir kalnus iki 1600 metrų virš jūros lygio. Labiausiai patinka ąžuolų ir pušų miškai. Literatūra * Cyanopica cyanus. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Gender agreement of species name follows David and Gosselin (2002a). Cyanopica cyana (Sibley and Monroe 1990, 1993) was split into C. cyana and C. cooki by Fok et al. (2002) on the basis of minor (subspecific-type) morphological differences and a 6.06% difference in mtDNA, but this treatment has not been adopted by the BirdLife Taxonomic Working Group. This is because although this level of genetic differentiation is indeed high, the BirdLife Taxonomic Working Group does not consider it in itself sufficient grounds for assuming a species-level distinction. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos